As described in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/744,002 filed Nov. 4, 1996 (now abandoned); Ser. No. 09/007,265 filed Jan. 14, 1998, which issued on Apr. 3, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,429; Ser. No. 08/935,383 filed Sep. 23, 1997 (now abandoned); Ser. No. 60/088,301 filed Jun. 5, 1998, now expired; Ser. No. 09/663,111, filed Sep. 15, 2000, and Ser. No. 09/794,740, filed Feb. 26, 2001; and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 99/36002, filed Jan. 13, 1998; systems and methods have been developed for deploying a main stent in a main vessel at the intersection of a main vessel and a branch vessel. Further, a branch stent may optionally be positioned within a branch vessel through a side opening in the main stent. The complete disclosures of all these references are herein incorporated by reference.
When using multiple guidewires to introduce a catheter system through body lumens, one condition that may occur is known as “wire crossing”. In such cases, the guidewires over which the catheter system is advanced intertwine within the guide catheter and vasculature. This condition may prevent the successful delivery of the catheter system by impeding its travel and, subsequently, the alignment of the stent's side opening with the ostium of the branch vessel.
This invention relates to other novel techniques and delivery systems for deploying stents at vessel intersections to permit the side opening to be aligned with the ostium of the branch vessel, among other features. Some embodiments are particularly directed toward managing the guidewires used to introduce the catheter systems to the region of interest. Some embodiments are also directed toward facilitating easy introduction and removal of catheter systems.